redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Selound/My Tua chapter five: The Visitor
Not much had changed for the weather. It was bitterly cold, even the guards guarding the castle shivered. The guards strangely enough were Ironbeak and, a few of his rooks. They surveyed the grassy area in front of the castle for more vermin to live there. “''Kraw''. Sir I see somebeast heading this way!” a rook shouted pointing to a small figure in the distance. Ironbeak saw the little figure knocking at the door. “What is it? Why are you here trespasser?” Ironbeak called down to the small figure. He answered back in a thin cracked voice. “All mighty predator of the sky I am ‘ere to escape from me murderous fader. Ya see I’m part weasel and otter. Me fader killed me own muder after I was bern. She was the otter he was the weasel. Since then he started beating me. Almost killing me so, I ran ‘ere to escape from ‘im”. Ironbeak turned his head. “Does he speak the truth Mangiz?” Ironbeak asked his crow seer. The crow looked down at the innocent teen. “He speaks the truth my General. My guess is to let him in” Mangiz said closing his eyes. Ironbeak nodded in agreement. “All right you may come in” he called down to the teenager. He shook his head gratefully. “Thank you! Thank you sir!!” he said walking through the door. He was greeted by a warm welcome from Baluse (who had his ear to the door eavesdropping). “Welcome stranger what brings you here youngen?” he asked shaking the weatter’s paw. Despite Baluse’s strange voice the weatter answered politely. “My name is Yoff. Yoff Silverstreak” he answered adjusting his belt. Baluse gave a warm chuckle. “Heh-heh so ya are eh. Well mister Yoff welcome to yer new home. Ya can make new friends and, family members” Baluse said smiling. “Oh daddy don’t tell me we’re adopting ‘im. He’s a cross-breed and, besides I don’t want to lose my reputation having a younger brother that looks cute” Baluse’s son Vitch grumbled from behind him. Baluse patted his son on the back. “Don’t worry you two will have fun together. Also ye where the only child of the family” He chuckled. Vitch gave a low growl. “Fine. But ya better not mess with my stuff and, stay on your side of the room. Understand” Vitch said nastily at Yoff. Yoff shook his head up and down cheerfully. “All righty then bruder. Ye keep yer stuff and I’ll keep me tail away from yer toys. Or I’ll chop me tail off and call meself Dock the Tailless, if that’ll make ya ‘appy” Yoff cheerfully said with a huge grin on his face. Vitch growled again then stormed up to his room. “Ha toys indeed frog face” he mumbled to himself. Yoff just kept grinned although he heard Vitch’s comment. “Ha some of me best friends where frogs!” Yoff called to Vitch. *** Meitua sat in her room. Her acute sense of hearing heard a voice from outside the door. “Tua oh Tua please come out. It’s me Jake” the voice said. Meitua slowly walked to the door. She opened it only a crack. “What is and don’t call me Tua” she grumbled in a dangerous voice. The ferret laughed. “Ha-ha, okay now why are you acting like that and, why are you hiding?” he said trying to open the door further. Meitua growled. “You want to know do you?” she asked. Jake shook his head. Without hesitation Meitua grabbed Jake then pulled him in her room. She locked the door. Jake couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw the most beautiful thing ever. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Meitua. “Horrible I know. It’s for waitress duties” Meitua whispered blushing. Jake was taken aback. “What do you mean? You look nice” he said opening the door. Meitua sighed. “Okay now what is it that you want?” she said walking up to him. The ferret sniggered. “I found where the secret case of the forbidden drink is” he said grabbing her arm. “What is it?” Meitua asked smiling mischievously. “Poleac`o” Jake whispered. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts